


[塌雀]奂尼的小麻雀养成计划

by chia0622



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 13:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20489630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chia0622/pseuds/chia0622
Summary: ABO向有私設人物OOC





	[塌雀]奂尼的小麻雀养成计划

10岁的在奂是个可爱又得人疼的孩子，可是一直都觉得很孤单，想让妈妈生个弟弟妹妹陪他玩，但总是被拒绝。

“妈妈妈妈！对门停了一台好～～大的车子喔”

原来是对门要搬来新邻居了，在奂兴奋的拉着妈妈的围裙跳上跳下的。

听闻了在奂说的，妈妈牵着在奂的手，来到了对门，看到一名年轻的妇人牵着一个小孩，脸颊肉肉的，笑起来还有颗虎牙。

两个人的妈妈互相通了一下孩子的名字，原来这个有虎牙的小朋友叫做佑鎭。大人开始了闲话家常，就让在奂带着佑鎭去玩。

“哥！再不起来要迟到了”

时光一晃，两个孩子，一个刚上高中，一个刚上初中，唯一不变的是每天早上佑鎭的声音，从知道在奂爱赖床之后，每天早上叫醒在奂的工作他就主动接手了。

拎着在奂起来梳洗，然后一起坐上了餐桌吃早餐。因为佑鎭的父母工作时间都在晚上，所以就干脆每天都在在奂家里吃早餐了。

“哥差不多要分化了吧？”  
“咳咳咳咳....”

这一个问号丢的在奂差点被一口牛奶给呛死。其实这也不是第一次了，从在奂上了初中开始，佑鎭就常常问他：如果在奂哥分化成Omega的话，你就让我娶回家好不好？也不知道这孩子哪来的自信一定能分化成Alpha...

“差不多了吧...干嘛？”

在奂顺了顺自己的胸口，明知道问题的答案，却还是这样问了佑鎭。

“哥不是答应过我的，你要是分化成Omega就要嫁给我”  
“谁答应过你了，谁娶谁还不一定呢”  
“哥这样软fufu的一定是Omega的吧”

这句话出口，只换到在奂一个大大的白眼加上爆栗，佑鎭捂着额头喊疼，却只有再一记白眼伺候。

在奂这两天一直觉得身体有些莫名的燥热，看来是到要分化的时候了，他跟家人说了之后，家里也准备着了。

早上一睁眼，他就知道不对了，浑身滚烫，疼痛难耐。转头看了眼时钟，差不多到了佑鎭要来叫他起床的时间了。他急忙拿起手机，发讯息让佑鎭不要过来了。

訊息傳出去後他就請家人帶著他上了醫院，分化持續進行著，他時睡時醒，分化的過程耗盡了他的體力，最後他沈沈的睡了。

谁也没想到佑鎭居然翘课跑到医院来找他了，醒来的在奂看着床边的人正牵着他的手，不自觉的脸红了起来。

他想把手抽出来，却又被牢牢的抓住了甚至比原本抓的更紧。而他的动作也惊动到了床边的人。

“哥醒啦？医生说结果快出来了”

这么一说，在奂才发现自己的手臂上压着一颗棉球，看来在他沉睡的时候已经被抽过血了。

佑鎭起身拿了切好的水果，想让在奂稍微吃点东西，毕竟从早上开始分化到现在天都已经黑了，他却连水都没喝过。

在奂啃着佑鎭给他的水果，看着被削得坑坑疤疤的苹果，想着自己家人还真的是够厉害...居然把佑鎭一个人留在这照顾他。

“我爸妈呢？”  
“叔叔阿姨上班重要，我就自愿留下来陪哥了”  
“你上课就不重要啊”  
“什么都不比哥重要，哥最重要了”

休息了一下之后，医生就拿着诊断单进了病房，没有分化的佑鎭虽然隐约闻得到信息素，但因为不会受到影响，所以也不知道是Omega还是Alpha，结果并不如预期，在奂分化成了Alpha。

从佑鎭进到病房后就一直闻到海风的味道，明明是在首尔市中心的医院里，却好像身在釜山的海边，这让搬离釜山已久的佑鎭感到非常怀念。

分化完成，检查也结束了，正好父母也下班了，就来医院把两人接了回去，一路上，除了爸妈开口问过在奂的性别跟信息素之外，没有人再说过话了。

到了家门口佑鎭也不放心回家，说想多陪一下在奂，所以就干脆住了下来，两人洗漱完，回到了在奂的房里。

“干嘛不回家？”  
“担心你”  
“有什么好担心的，我现在是Alpha”  
“是啊...不需要我保护你了”

佑鎭有些失望，他的在奂哥分化成了Alpha，不再需要他的保护了...

随着分化完成后的日子一天一天的过去，原本看上去有些娇弱的在奂逐渐的变成了Alpha该有的体态。

三年又过去了，成为了Alpha的在奂，个性本来就好的不行，身边自然跟着不少Omega，佑鎭觉得离在奂越来越远了。

某天夜里，空有一人的家中，佑鎭独自在床上翻滚着，满屋子的信息素，他在无预警的情况下开始分化了...  
全身疼痛到一个不行，随便动一下等好想要了他的命，爸妈也出门上班了，实在不想打扰父母的佑鎭因为躺一下就会慢慢好起来的，没想到是越来越严重，他高烧到视线模糊...下意识的拿起手机拨出了一个熟悉却又不敢播出去的号码⋯⋯

“谁啊...大半夜的”

接是接起来了，想知道大半夜的到底是谁，但眼睛根本整不开，只能用问的。电话那头的人没有说话，只有声声的喘息，在奂以为接到了骚扰的电话正准备挂断，却好像听到佑鎭喊了他一声在奂哥。

从在奂分化完之后，佑鎭就比较没有那么黏着他了。而现在的在奂只想赶快冲到佑鎭的身边，他急忙套了件衣服出门，来到对门，他熟门熟路的输入了密码，走到了佑鎭到房门口，还不需要打开门他都知道里面发生什么事了。

在奂先是打了电话叫了救护车，然后在门口深吸了几口气，一推开门，柠檬的香气整个炸了开来，他也没有多想，就进去看了躺在床上的佑鎭，他把人抱了起来，上了救护车。

可能因为平常太多Omega在他身边打转，让他忽略了某件事，到了医院他又连忙打给了佑鎭跟自己的父母报平安，毕竟大半夜的人突然就不见了。

都通知完了的他正想进入病房陪伴佑鎭，却被护士给拦了下来，请他在走廊上等着，他虽然不明白原因，但也还是照做了。

他静下来之后，回想着刚刚的情形，他终于发现了，明明是很浓烈的信息素从房间内冲了出来，他却不觉得不舒服，甚至有一点喜欢？

难道佑鎭不是Alpha？他不停的猜测不停的想...不小心在走廊的椅子上睡着了，再醒来的时候已经天亮了，因为检查结果出来了，医生正好要来说明。

在奂和医生一起进到了房间里，看佑鎭躺在床上睡的沉沉的，这次的味道并没有这么浓烈，而是那种属于柠檬的清香。他摇醒了佑鎭，跟佑鎭一起听着说明。

在奂心不在焉的想着，果然...还是Alpha吧，嗯！？不对，佑鎭居然分化成Omega了！？在奂一脸震惊的看着医生，一旁的佑鎭则是一句话都不说的又缩回被子里面去了。

事情结束后，不知道为什么在奂觉得佑鎭似乎在躲着他，即使在奂先开口约了佑鎭想打游戏也会被拒绝。

他不想再继续忍耐了，这天趁着佑鎭还没下课，他直接在佑鎭的学校门口堵人，一见到佑鎭他就拉着他到了学校了比较不会有人经过的地方。

“你为什么要躲我？”  
“没有为什么，Omega没事就是应该要离Alpha远一点不是吗？”

佑鎭到话让他无法反驳，的确是如此，但为什么他一点都不想听话认命呢？

“不是你说要一辈子跟我在一起的吗？”  
“那是因为我一直认为我会分化成Alpha而你会是Omega，这样我就可以把你娶回家了”  
“所以你...不要我了？”  
“你一个优秀的Alpha有这么多Omega，我干嘛还自讨没趣，我不想像那些Omega，总是低声下气的追着Alpha跑”

佑鎭的眼神里能看到的是爱意又夹杂着些许的冷淡，在奂知道为什么他并不想跟佑鎭保持距离了。

于是这次换他主动出击，他把人圈在了墙角，稍微胜出一点点的身高在这派上了用场，他看着佑鎭，越靠越近。

“既然你不打算娶我回家了”

“那就嫁给我吧”

在奂低头吻住了五金的唇，Alpha的话语在Omega耳朵里变成了不能反抗的命令，佑鎭傻傻的站着被亲吻。

既然你觉得害怕，那这次就换我来主动吧...

fin


End file.
